shura ke mall
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: shura punya mami! hahahahahaha! shura bakal walahan sama maminya! hahahahahahaha! dan shura ketemu makino loooo.......


haru-chan bikin fic lagiii!!!!!!!!!!!! nih ada OC! dan maminya shura! hehehehehe....... kocak dah! baca deh! shura lagi kewalahan sama mami cerewet, bawel dan gambrengnya! trus shura dijewer 2 kali! met baca yow!

**disclaimer: masami kurumada-san donkkk!!!!! masa yg lain?**

**author: Makiharu sisterhood**

**

* * *

****SHURA KE MALL**

**di kampung halaman/manssionnya shura, di spanyol, shura memiliki masalah bagi nyokapnya........**

mami shura (???): "SHURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! SHURAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! KE SINI DONK!!!!!!!!!"

shura: "iya mami!!!!!!!! shura dateng!!!!!!!"

mami shura: "shura, mami ga mau tau kalo pakaian mami udah sedikit! pasti shura pakai untuk hadiah pacarmu kan?!!!"

shura: "astaughfirullah alazim!! (alim banget sih?) mami, shura ga ngasih ke pacar! pacar gue berumur 20 tahun! mami aja udah 40 tahun!"

mami shura: "APA?! SHURA NYANGKA MAMI 40 TAHUN!!!!?????"

shura: "iya lah! mi, sabar donk! umur mami masih mending dari umur mamanya makino!!!! dia umurnya mau ke 50 tahun!!!!!"

mami shura: "oh. ya. shur, mami butuh bantuan kamu. mami ingin pergi ke mall......"

shura: "emak bise same babeh kan? mase same aye?" (betawian banget sih shura!)

mami shura: "shura!!!!!!! meski loe udah 23 tahun masih pikun juga ya lu?! papimu lagi ke kompitisi matador! pokoknya mami ingin ke mall!!!!!!!!!!!"

shura: "iya mi....... [mestinya gue yg harus diijinin sama mami untuk kencan ama makino, tapi kalo mami memang cerewet, bawel! kalo papi katanya boleh2 aja...]"

**shura dan maminya ke mall dengan naik mobil limousine yg bisa jadi pesawat (busyeeet.... shura, enak banget lu! jangan2 loe orang kaya! bagi donk duitnya sejuta aja! ntar kukasihi ke author fanfic yg lainnya hehehe.... kidding mengidding shur...), dan shura telah ke mall di jepang....**

shura: "haaaaaa....... makino pasti ada di....."

mami shura: "makino aja lu pikirin! shopping donk yg mami pikirin! cepat! ikut mami ke toko bajuuu!!!!!!"

shura: "ok ma.... [bakar kamar mama, karena bicara tentang shopping mulu.]"

mami shura: ".... [bakar cloth shura dan kuil capricorn, karena lu pikirin makino mulu!]"

makino: "hai shura, ada apa? wah ini mamanya shura ya? kenalin ini aku makino, pacarnya shura...."

shura: "hai makino......"

mami shura: "ohhhh!!!!!! ini berandal sialan yg telah merayu shura ya?! pantes aja lu bikin shura mikirin lu mulu!"

makino: "maaf aku tidak. shura, kamu ngapain? aku ngajak adikku ke mall untuk membeli mainan dan menemeninnya dia makan."

haruko: "kakak..... siapa sih laki2 itu yg berambut landak itu?"

shura: "tak gendong kamana2 ya? nih anak!"

haruko: "horeeeee!!!!!! di gendong sama paman shuraaaaaa!!!!!!"

mami shura: "HEH!!! NI ANAK BENER2 BANDEL YA?! INI ANAK GUE! BUKAN DELMAN! MAUPUN KAMBING GUNUNG!"

haruko: "....(terisak) huaaaaa hahahahahah huaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

makino: "maaf tante.... jangan berlebihan marah2 nya. dia masih kecil. masa di marahin gitu? kasihan looo...."

haruko: "aku ga nangis kok..... cuma ketawa. kan shura itu kambing gunung......"

shura: "iya aku ini adalah kambing gunung. kan aku capricorn...."

mami shura: "shura! lu mau aja di katain kambing gunung! kita orang kayaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

makino: "tante, saya permisi dulu ya......"

shura: "daaagh... makino......"

mami shura: "(menjewer shura) shur! lu ngapa sih?! mau mau aja dipanggil kambing gunung! kita ini adalah bangsawan! kita adalah orang kaya!"

shura: "aduuuhhh!!!! mami!!!! jangan jewer shura donk! aku maluuu!!!!!!!"

mami shura: "jangan mau kalo kamu dipanggil kambing gunung lagi ya!"

shura: "iya mami......"

**saat shura dan maminya kelantai 4, dia sempat pengen ke toko baju untuk shopping.... (kecuali shura ya.)**

mami shura: "shur, pakaian yg cocok untuk aku apa? yg warna marun atau yg warna pink?"

shura: "huuh.... marun!"

mami shura: "kalo yg kaosnya yg bagus gambar kristal hitam atau bunga2?"

shura: "kristal hitam!"

mami shura: "kalo rok warna hitam, atau warna pelangi?"

shura: "hitam!"

mami shura: "sepertinya bagus! aku pilih 3 gaun putih serta baju pestanya 5 deh!"

shura: "mami memang gila shooping!"

mami shura: "apa?"

shura: "ga ada kok."

**setelah beli baju......**

mami shura: "aku sudah beli baju nih..... sekarang kaca mata....."

shura: "mama udah banyak kacamata...... buat apa lagi sih?"

mami shura: "untuk..... ke pantai, serta untuk ke gurun sahara, dan masih banyak lagi deh!"

shura: "huh....... ya sudah bebas dah! di mall ini dah!"

mami shura: "iya donk! hohohoho......"

**mami shura selesai ke toko kacamata, ke salon, ke toko akseksori, ke toko wig dan ke tempat pijat tapi saat itu.......**

shura: "mi... ayo kita pulang......pasti papi udah selesai matador....."

mami shura: "aku saja yg pulang! nih duitmu 1 miliar! dan kamu puas-puasin deh di mall!"

shura: "ok mi!"

**mami shura pulang sendiri trus, shura pengen nemuin makino....**

shura: "tuh mami bisa pulang sendiri! ko malah butuh gue untuk di temenin sih? aneh. cari makino ah...."

makino: "hai shura."

shura: "oh makino, btw imoto-san kamu mana?"

makino: "haruko? dia di jemput mamaku, kamu mau ga nemenin aku beli buku?"

shura: "boleh. aku traktir ya!"

makino: "terima kasih shura!!!!"

**makino sambil memeluk shura, trus dia ke toko buku.....**

shura: "kamu mau beli buku apa sayang?"

makino: "aku mau beli buku pengetahuan dan belajar ngurusin anak. dan komik juga."

shura: "oh... ya. aku beli 3!"

makino: "makasih ya shura, kamu baik banget. ngomong ngomong..... ke kuil capricorn gimana?"

shura: "???? oh itu, kata Athena,semua gold saints sedang liburan. makanya aku sedang berlibur. mudik gitu loo...."

makino: "hahahaha... shura. sebenarnya... aku suka padamu."

shura: "aku tau kok. kamu mau beli apa lagi?"

makino: "aku ingin beli CD lagu 'the beatles' dan 'queen' dan makan di tempat romantis"

shura: "oh.. ayo kita ke toko CD nya... dan setelah itu ayo ke restoran."

**setelah itu....**

makino: "terima kasih shura, kamu adalah orang yg terbaik."

shura: "pacar donk.... hehehehe......"

makino: "iya. aku pulang dulu ya...."

**sebelum makino pulang, makino mencium pipinya dan dahinya shura....**

makino: "daghh!!!!!!!"

shura: "hehehehehe!!!!!! akhirnya cinta aku berhasil!"

mami shura: "jadi itu ya?! kamu ternyata lagi kencan ama makino ya?! pantes! waktu mami beli baju, shura malah mikirin makino sampe baju mami sampe katyak makinoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

shura: "mami?! belum pulang?!"

mami shura: "tentu saja!"

**maminya shura menjewer shura lagi......(2x?! O.o)  
**

mami shura: "kamu di rumah, lo harus ngepel, ngurusin adik, tetep di rumah, ngurusin rumah, trus ga ada video game, ga ada internet, ga ada kencaaaaaaann!!!!!!!!!"

shura: "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAMI MEMANG CEREWEEEEEEETTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

mami shura: "lo yg cerewet!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**~owari O.o~**

**

* * *

**mami shura makin gilaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUEHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! makino dan shura tambah manis banget! hiehahahahahahahahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! tapi gila maminya!**  
**


End file.
